1. Field
Present inventive concept relates to a display device on a container, and more particularly to a display device on a container cover capable of displaying a variety of information about contents in a container body.
2. Description of Related Technology
Various types of display devices have been increasingly used with the development of electronic technology. Especially, transparent display devices display letters or images while retaining visual transparency. The transparent display devices are generally manufactured by using a transparent electronic device made of a transparent material on a transparent substrate such as glass or plastic. The transparent display devices can be utilized in many different environments for various purposes, and can be applied to, for example, windows of homes and shops or windshields of a car or other vehicle so as to provide users with desired information. The transparent display devices in the windows of shops may be used for advertising and promotion.
Food is usually stored in a container body having a container cover at room temperature or under refrigeration. A conventional container does not have a means to display information about food, and thus information regarding how long the food is stored, environmental conditions under which the food is stored, and freshness of the food cannot be obtained from the conventional container.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.